rise of the brave tangled dragons, school for witchcraft and wizardry
by frogtopia
Summary: the story of hiccup, merida, jack, and Rapunzel. their journey as young kids from all over the modern UK in the wizard world, to Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry. they may all be in different houses, but that never stopped them from making the most odd of friends, and the weirdest adventures.


Rise of the brave tangled dragons

Hogwarts

Hiccup:

Hiccup has always been a weak, scrawny boy. Never exactly fit in anywhere. Frankly it's a true wonder why. There are lots of scrawny kids in books that are the graceful heroes. He was even the son of one of the council men in the ministry of magic! He has had nothing but opportunity his whole life, so many second chances. And yet all he can do is screw up.

He knew that by blood he was a "pure wizard" and was "meant to follow in his father's footsteps". But he knew. Fuck, everyone knew that he was not the right boy to fill those large footsteps!

Hiccup did indeed have magic. That was his only hope, his only chance at ever becoming more than the village screw up. So when he received his letter with the red wax seal, and would go to school for the first time; all he could think was that this opportunity that he in no way could fuck up. He couldn't. Otherwise, there was no second chance.

Maybe for once somebody could just tell him where he belonged. It would maybe finally put himself at ease. The constant wondering of what kind of person he was. His entire family has been Gryffindor. With the exception of a crazy great, great uncle who was a Slytherin.

Hiccup walked over to his bedroom window on the second floor of his father's three story house. The house practically towered over the one story houses that scattered along the country side were his village was placed. So his window was the perfect look out. As he stared at the bleak sky he reached his hand out and a drop of rain nicked the top of his finger. He pulled his arm back into the room and closed the window with his other hand. He looked closely at the drop of water that hung from his index finger. He thought of his mother. He wiped away the rain drop before his emotions could take over. If his father ever noticed him "being a pussy", or "not living up to being a man" any form of what his father saw as weakness he wouldn't show hiccup any mercy at home. His dad didn't beat him or anything, but he likes to keep the details of his pain in punishment to himself. Last time that sort of thing happened, his father sold him off to be a part time apprentice after school to the wand shop olivanders in diagon alley. He didn't want to see what his father would do next after that story.

For now hiccup saw himself as strong, waiting only for the perfect chance to prove exactly how strong he really was. His father would be proud when that day came. It may take a while, but there was no doubt in hiccups heart that day will come.

Merida:

I may only be eleven, Merida thought, but there is no enchanted bear that can outrun me! She screamed the last part out loud. He eyes focused on the black beady eyes that took a second or less to glance her way and then sped off in the other direction down the narrow path that was covered in dead fallen branches and leaves. Her broom in hand, she sped forth with a running start her bow and quiver slung across her back. One last step and a huge leap up and on the back of her broom. Her blazed green eyes, never for a second leaving her target. The enchanted bear was fast, but she was faster! With the speed of her trusty old broom she managed to catch up to be only a few meters away and advancing. the path began to straighten to a long stretch. This was her chance. Merida's red and orange tangled hair danced and whipped in the air like fire skipping from coal to coal. When you saw Merida fly, you could swear that there were sparks flying. Carefully, Merida pulled her legs up to balance on the top of her fast moving Wisk 800. Without losing ambition, her bow was drawn with a single straight arrow. The feathers touched her lips. With a spirited chant she called out to the bear; "I've got you now you little shit!" she exhaled, like in slow motion she could feel her fingers began to uncoil. Oh how she wanted her arrow to fly. Then… MERIDA! DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT TOUNGE! GET OVER HER RIGHT NOW!

Merida leaned back, slipping on the back her broom. The arrow shot straight up into the air hitting a bird's nest and piercing straight through it, brought it crashing to the ground. Her butt hit the gravel and dirt path the moment the arrow hit the whiskey jacks nest. Things all of a sudden sped up, but she didn't miss a detail of it. Her back quickly followed her back side, and then her head whipped and joined the rest of her body in the dirt. She lay there with dread and disappointment. After laying there for a few seconds, her mom began shouting again. It took all of the patience and tolerance in her body to get up and brush off the dirt and leaves from her jumper and trousers.

She turned around and bent down to pick the arrows that had scattered from her quiver and littered the ground. When she was done, she whipped her hair around to face the look of "completely done with your shit" from her mom.

"Merida, what did I tell you about enchanting teddy bears to chase with your damn bow?! And standing up on your broom like that! Sometimes I think that I have moulded you into a proper young girl, a proper lady worthy of your tittle. But then you go act like you were born and raised in a barn. Look at you; you look as though were living on the streets for two months, covered in filth"

Her mom grabbed her ear and dragged her sore ass back into the "small" castle. She knew what followed:

Her mother would drag her inside to the bathroom

Tear off her favourite clothes that were so easy to move in and kept her warm when she was flying against the fall wind

Hose her down with cold, then scorching hot, then cold water again

Dress her in some stupid costume wear you wouldn't be able to even move your arms

Then a lecture about hey were the honoured decedents of the McKenzie clan of Scotland, and had to live up to their family tittle, and no young lady of such a clan should act as such. A young lady must be proper… blah blah blah!

Nothing she hasn't suffered through before. It just became the norm, and though annoyed, accepted it as life.

At the end of their routine, her mother would see her out, and then tell her to do some petty chore that was fit for a lady. She's done them all.

But something different happened, she knew something was up when her mother's eyes when glassy. Merida could tell her mother, a strong willed women, was struggling to hold her emotions back. This unsettled her greatly, not just that her mom was upset and she didn't know quit why, and she was more unsettled by how she didn't know what to do. As much as she wants to rip her knotted hair out when she talks to her mom, she no matter what still loves her. Deep down she understood her mother was being controlling because she cared for her wellbeing. Being a proper lady was her mom's idea of being prepared for a promising, secure future.

After a minute of tense silence, her mom reached into her dress coat pocket and pulled out an envelope with a red wax seal. I black ink was her name written with the nicest hand writing she had ever seen.

She was leaving home in just over a week on September the 1st. She was going to school.


End file.
